


Gray Silk Scarf

by BelaCinderella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A limited working knowledge of the limits of nanobiotechonolgy and physical therapy, Blackwatch Genji, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fratricide, Friendship, Gen, McGenji - Freeform, McGenji Secret Santa, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/pseuds/BelaCinderella
Summary: McGenji Secret Santa fic trade. Prompts: "Ugly Christmas Sweaters. Pre-Recall anything honestly Christmas themed. Presents that are replacing something one of them lost in the past and they cry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the McGenji Secret Santa trade! A gift for [nitohkousuke!](http://nitohkousuke.tumblr.com/) They're prompts were: "Ugly Christmas Sweaters. Pre-Recall anything honestly Christmas themed. Presents that are replacing something one of them lost in the past and they cry. Like idk Genji's favorite scarf or something." I hope this satisfies!

_Operation Winter Hawk  
_

_Location: Hanamura, Japan_

_Objectives: Reconnaissance and agent acquisition_

_Mark: Genji Shimada, youngest son of Akio Shimada, second heir to Shimada Clan empire, a Japanese crime syndicate known for illegal drug and weapons trading, money laundering, and political racketeering._

_Agents: Desoto, Isayama, McCree, Okimoto, Walker_

It had looked so easy on paper. Go to Hanamura, get close to the young son of Akio Shimada. Convince him that clan life was not his best option. Get him to turn information over to Blackwatch. Let him decide to become an informant for Blackwatch operatives in Japan. Keep him at an arm’s length to protect both him and Blackwatch. Periodically collect information on clan operations and movements of clan allies and enemies. He was the second son of the man who ran the biggest crime operation in Japan, possibly in all of Eastern Asia. It was an incredibly important mission for Blackwatch. 

Blackwatch had a wide variety of agents to choose from, so Reyes chose two Japanese front agents, Katsumi Isayama and Satoshi Okimoto, to get close to Genji, to be the face of the operation. Jesse McCree and Marcus Desoto were backup muscle and Katarina Walker was intelligence and communication with Blackwatch. It was a simple setup, spread across a few safe houses in and near Hanamura. Nothing fancy, but the seafood was fresher than McCree had ever expected. 

But then it all went to hell on their third week. 

It was common intelligence that Genji did not get along with the clan and their views. He was carefree and unattached, unwilling to take on the responsibility that came with running an international crime organization. It was what made him the perfect mark for Blackwatch to ferret their way into Shimada’s intelligence. But it also made him a target for the clan. 

While intelligence on Hanzo Shimada, the older brother, was well known, no one in the operation had truly understood his sense of duty to his family, and the dishonor Genji was bringing to the clan by disobeying. No one had expected Hanzo to discipline his brother in such a fashion. 

It was 6:00pm in Hanamura. Genji was supposed to meet accidentally with Satoshi near the noodle shop down the road from the Shimada Castle. He was late. Not unusual, but always a cause for alarm with the Blackwatch crew. Punctuality was essential to the job. 6:15pm crawled past. 

**Okimoto to McCree: No sign of him**

McCree was sitting just down the street at a little arcade, in case anything happened. 

**McCree to Okimoto: Give it another 5 min?**

6:25pm. Nothing. 

**Okimoto to McCree: I’m going to stroll past the castle. Care to sightsee?**

**McCree to Okimoto: I love looking at architecture**

**Okimoto to McCree: I’m surprised you can spell that word. Isn’t 4 syllables too much for you?**

**McCree to Okimoto: I’m using speech to text, thank you.**

**Okimoto to McCree: Can it understand you through that awful twang of yours?**

**McCree to Okimoto: You’re one to talk.**

Walking from opposite directions, they turned onto the street that had the large wooden doors that led into the castle. They were closed, as they always were. The opened only a few times a day, usually letting in or out long black cars with tinted windows. As they were approaching each other, they heard the shouting. 

_{”Brother, please, think about what you’re asking of me,”}_ came a plaintive cry in Japanese, a language that McCree did not speak. 

_{”Think about what you’re doing to the clan!”}_ the answer came harshly, as if ripped form the chest of the speaker. 

_{"I have never been interested in clan affairs! I attend meetings, I greet guests to the castle, I help father look after the books, but I do not care for the business! I wish to follow my own path.”}_ The speaker was upset and emotional, his voice nearly breaking on the last sentence. 

_{”You know that we have no choice. You are to run the clan with me when father passes. You are as bound to your duty as I.”}_ This speaker was incredibly firm. He never shouted, but simply spoke so commandingly that his words carried the weight of his convictions. 

McCree and Okimoto had stopped outside the castle walls to listen, leaning casually as if having a smoke, McCree’s ever present cigar being cover enough, blue grey smoke swirling and dissipating into the night. McCree could not understand the words being exchanged, floating to them on the soft spring breeze over the castle walls, but the look on Okimoto’s face told him this was serious. 

_{”Why ask me to remain bound to something that I do not want? It will be more destructive for everyone in the end. Please, I am asking you, as my sibling, to understand that I cannot do what father commands. I have never been that person!”}  
_

_{"Then learn to become that person!”}_

_{”Hanzo, please!”}_

_{"Genji!"}_

Finally McCree understood who he was hearing. 

_{”I can’t!”}_

_{”Or you won’t”}_

_{”I cannot be who they ask of me.”}_

_”Then you leave me no choice…”}_

Okimoto looked up at McCree, fear across his features. 

“What in the hell is going on in-“ 

_**”Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”**_

A deafening animal roar screamed through the courtyard of the castle as a horn rang all around them at once, the rushing air whistling and howling through the otherwise quiet night. The courtyard glowed blue for few seconds, then stillness returned to the small Japanese town, the night resuming its soft calm as if unbroken by the commotion. 

A small sigh, almost missed by McCree, as his ears were still ringing slightly, _{”think on your actions, brother. I will see you again,”}_ then the soft patter of feet walking away. 

“Holy… what the fuck?” asked McCree, but Okimoto was already scrambling up the side of the castle walls to the small window. 

“McCree, get the fuck up here,” whispered Okimoto, dropping over the edge into the courtyard. 

“Oh… what the fuck,” sighed McCree, making a run at the wall and jumping off of it, just catching the bottom of the window with his fingers. He hauled himself up onto the ledge and saw their mark, Genji Shimada, laying in a small building near a large bell. Okimoto was already hovering over him. 

“This is Okimoto, I need a medical evac at the Shimada castle immediately” McCree heard Satoshi over the commlink in his ear as he hurried over. 

“What is going on?” McCree asked. 

“I- I’m not sure. He looks like he’s covered in third degree burns? Look at him.” 

“His brother set him on fire?” 

“Well that’s just the thing, I don’t-“ 

Satoshi was cut off by their commlink, “This is Agent Walker, medical evac from Hanamura inbound 2 min. What’s the rendezvous point?” 

“Oh fuck,” Okimoto said quietly to Jesse, “we’re not even supposed to be here.” Into the commlink he said, “outside the front gates to the Shimada Castle. We’re also going to need an airlift to Tokyo General and a transfer to Overwatch HQ as soon as possible.” 

The sound of typing came across their comm, “got it. Who’s the victim?” 

Okimoto paused, “uh, Genji Shimada.” 

The typing briefly stopped, “I see,” Katarina chirped, “well then we’ll have to keep this quiet.” 

“I’d say so,” Jesse said quietly to Satoshi. 

“Shut up. Help me carry him out of here.” 

“We can’t carry a burn victim across the courtyard.” 

“We have to!” 

“What about the gate? Opening it will alert the clan.” 

“Not if they sent Hanzo out here to kill Genji.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Not now, he’s dying!” Satoshi hissed, eyes going wide. 

McCree nodded, "ok, on the count of three.” 

“One, two, three!” they hoisted Genji into the air, carrying him slowly to the gate. Setting him down on the wooden walkway, McCree and Okimoto slowly opened the gates, carrying Genji out into the street. It was still deserted, save for the ambulance waiting outside. 

As the medical team got Genji into the van, Jesse looked at Satoshi, “you go with them, you know more about what happened.” Okimoto nodded and climbed into the van. As they drove off, McCree turned back to the castle. The gate was still ajar and he could see the blood on the floor of the building inside. 

He slipped back through the doors, slowly closing the gate behind him. While he meant to climb back through the window, to make it as though they’d never been there, curiosity got the better of him. He walked to the building, looking at the blood stain on the floor. He couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to know that your own brother tried to kill you. As he turned to leave, he saw something fluttering in the window. A grey silk scarf with a little fan pattern on it in darker grey thread was caught in the window muntins, snapping gently in the breeze that flowed through them. It was torn and covered in a light splatter of blood. McCree folded it gently and put it in his pocket before going back to the window in the castle walls and walking back to the safe house. 

XXX

It had been a hectic month. First Genji had been medivac’d to the huge hospital in Tokyo. They’d stabilized him, treated the swaths of burns and cuts covering his body, and recommended skin grafts. The doctors had been puzzled, had he been in a car accident? Okimoto wouldn’t say much, only that Genji needed to be stabilized enough for international transport as soon as possible. They had Doctor Zeigler write the hospital director and the attending doctors to make them realize that it was of utmost important the Overwatch take care of him. They had stopped asking questions after that. 

While McCree did not visit, he heard from Katsumi and Satoshi that Genji slept fitfully as his body attempted to heal itself. He would wake in immense pain, his body slowly covering itself in scabs, but he never complained. In fact he seemed to be taking this whole ordeal eerily silently. He thanked his doctors and nurses every time he was awake to see them, and once Satoshi filled him in on how he’d gotten to the hospital, Genji had thanked him as well. Satoshi explained their plan to move Genji to the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland. Genji had nodded quietly, frowning as much as he could with the burns on his face, but had offered no resistance or even interest. 

Overwatch sent a plane to get Genji, Doctor Zeigler on board to oversee the transport of her newest patient. The doctors in Tokyo helped load him into the plane, briefing Doctor Zeigler on what they had done as they handed over his medical file. She was as puzzled as they were on the source of Genji’s wounds, and he had been less than forthcoming with what had happened to him behind the high wood walls of Shimada Castle. 

The Swiss HQ was abuzz when they landed, quickly moving Genji to a secure medical bay and arranging all the necessary equipment to keep him stable and to heal him. Gabriel Reyes was most interested in what could be done to save Genji. While his internal organs were working and in shape, his skin was beyond repair and his extremities had been essentially destroyed. 

Doctor Zeigler, affectionately nicknamed Mercy around base, had been working on an experimental application of nanobiotechnology that would marry a man’s own nervous system with a computer’s processing power and a robot’s strength and capabilities. All she had needed was a man to test it on. Gabriel Reyes suggested Genji as the perfect candidate. 

Experimental, untested, dangerous, possibly lethal, Mercy argued. 

Necessary, life-saving, critical, argued Gabe. 

“Think of the incredible success you could have on your hands.” 

“Think of the unbelievable malpractice suit I could have if it doesn’t, Gabriel!” 

“Doctor Zeigler, with all due respect, ma’am, he is dying. And he will die if you do not try this. We need you to save him. It’s the reason we brought him here to you. If I wanted routine medical care, I would have let him waste away in the Tokyo hospital you got him from. If you are certain that you won’t try to save him, then I will go in there myself and give him the news. ‘My apologies, son, it looks like even though we’re one of the most incredible military and humanitarian organizations in the whole world, even though we have a woman that can teleport through time and a talking gorilla, we just couldn’t save a fucking burn victim.’” 

“Gabriel, it is more complicated than that and you know it.” 

“Angela, cut the bullshit. Save the kid or don’t. But make a goddamn decision. You’re the best nanobiotechnician in the world, and a hell of a doctor. It’s why you’re here. Show us what you can do.” 

It took Doctor Zeigler and a few other technicians and doctors a fortnight to draft a body. It took the Overwatch research and development department a month to craft the magnesium nanocomposite metal body parts, then sent them to a lab to have them wired to Zeigler’s specifications. The actual surgery was a grueling two week long slog. First Angela connected his new processor to his visual cortexes and his prefrontal cortex, then worked her way out, rewiring Genji’s nervous system and attaching body parts. Slowly Genji’s new exoskeleton came together. Soft mesh replaced his skin so the wires going from his nerves to his body parts would have nothing to catch against. His metal body pieces fit together like so many puzzle pieces, brushed metal finish shining dully under the sterile operating room lights. His limbs, which had been so badly burned and cut, had been amputated at Angela’s discretion, being replaced instead with fully functioning cybernetic limbs, fitted with tactile sensory inputs on the finger pads, his feet fitted with cleat grips and his legs able to absorb massive amounts of shock for falling and running. 

Angela was able to upgrade his whole being. However, physical therapy to become accustomed to his new body was a huge ordeal on its own. Making sure the wiring ran from his brain to his limbs required a whole barrage of tests, then making sure all sensory inputs and outputs were firing at the correct rate and sensitivity were also fine-tuned. Everything from Genji’s ability to pick up a piece of paper to whether he could use his sword as deftly as before was tested. Nothing was overlooked. 

Finally, after nearly six months since his arrival in Switzerland, Angela discharged him with a clean bill of health. While his health was under constant scrutiny, and he was still getting used to his new body and abilities, Angela declared him stable and fully functional. Physically, he was healthy. 

“Can he run missions with us?” was Gabriel’s first question. 

“Commander Reyes, I’m not sure-” started Doctor Zeigler. 

“Look, he’s an exceptional swordsman, is skilled in stealth and combat, and would be an asset to the team. Can he run missions?” 

“Physically, I think he can. He is healthy and now mostly used to his new body. However, whether or not he wants to is up to him. Professionally, however, I would caution against it. While he has, physically, gotten comfortable with his new body, mentally he is struggling, and I’m not sure asking him to run missions with Blackwatch is the best idea,” Angela stated, sighing, “I would ask you to consult Doctor Stanislowski about it, she has been handling his mental therapy with the transition to his new … way of life.” 

Gabriel glowered, but said nothing more. Next week, Genji joined McCree and Walker on a simple recon mission in Russia. 

XXX

Genji spoke little, but completed his missions with efficiency and an eye for detail. Where his reports had suggested a lackadaisical approach towards life, he left nothing to chance when he was in the field. He watched everyone’s back, was always aware of people flanking or situations that just weren’t right, and never left anyone in danger. McCree peppered him with questions about his life in Hanamura and his thoughts on missions, but Genji was always so quiet, giving no more than a two syllable answer to any question asked, if he deigned to reply at all. It unnerved some agents, but most appreciated a relief from useless chatter and they especially liked how precise he was when he was on the job. No mission with Genji ever went too badly. 

XXX

One day, in late November, McCree was back at his bunk in the Blackwatch headquarters. While the official Overwatch headquarters were located in Zürich, Switzerland, the Blackwatch headquarters were located an hour outside of Munich, Germany. Close enough for rapid transport, but far enough away from any major cities to avoid the fallout from major destructive attacks. McCree was cleaning out his bunk, having earned a little downtime from missions. While he was kept busy, as Blackwatch was a relatively small operation, there were enough agents that occasionally he could relax. 

He was clearing out his locker when something fell into his lap, a small square of soft gray silk. 

“Genji’s sash,” McCree said quietly. The blood was dried in now, as if it was part of the fabric, and the ripped edges had frayed slightly, but it was still in good condition. “Maybe I can call in a favor.” 

Walking out to the pod of rooms down the hall, McCree knocked on a door, “say, Satoshi, you in there?” 

The door opened, “how can I help, Jesse?” 

“If I wanted to get a silk scarf repaired, like a real Japanese silk scarf, you know of anyone who could do that?” 

“Not all Japanese know a seamstress, you know,” Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow. McCree frowned. “Luckily, I am one. Yes, I can get you in touch with someone. What do you need him to do?” 

McCree held up the scarf, “what do you reckon he can do with this?” 

Satoshi frowned, “is that old blood? It will be hard to get out. Are you sure you don’t want to just buy a new one?” 

“No, I think this’ll do. Look, I’ll pay him what he wants, I just need him to bring this back to life.” 

“I’ll send him a message.” 

McCree mailed out the scarf to the address Satoshi gave him the next day, with a small note and his billing address. He heard back not a week later. The bill was decent, but, he rationed, it was a real silk scarf, not some cheap stuff he picked up at the local flea. He sprung for it. 

XXX

Christmas in Germany is cold. Snow cold. McCree was bundled up as best he could in his serape, shaking snow off the brim of his hat as he walked back to base from town. He saw a transport landing in the hangar, and realized Genji must be back from his most recent mission. He went to his room to grab the gift. 

Wrapping the damn thing had felt a little silly, like he was some kid giving a present. The scarf had just been a nice gesture, he didn’t need to make it all weird by gussying it up like it was a big deal. Finding tissue paper on this base had been an ordeal and a half, but he got it done, and with little commotion to boot. He’d even managed to snag a bit of ribbon. 

Holding the little parcel in his hands, he felt silly. Purple tissue paper, gold ribbon. The bow was lopsided. He frowned. 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. 

“Uh, hang on,” McCree said, dropping the little parcel on a table and opening his door. Genji stood there, with a bag in his hands. A gift bag. 

“Uh, come on in, Genji. I was just about to look for you actually,” McCree chuckled. 

“Then it is good I came here. I have something to tell you,” Genji said softly. 

“Oh? What is it, partner?” 

“Well, partner no longer, I’m afraid,” Genji said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I have made it clear to Commander Reyes that I disagree with the operations that Blackwatch chooses to engage in. While I understand their necessity, I am afraid I cannot continue to participate in them. I did wish to leave my clan for a reason, as I’m sure you may well know.” 

“I do,” said McCree quietly. 

“It has been decided that I would best fit in Overwatch’s main force. However, I came to personally say goodbye as I feel you have been a friend in the past few months. You have never made me feel an outcast, despite my obvious difference, and despite my unwillingness to return your acquaintance, you always made me feel included in missions and around the base. I also brought you this, as a thank you gift. I found it on a recent mission to Dallas, Texas. It reminded me of you.” Genji held out the gift bag. 

Under the simple blue wrapping paper McCree found a sweater. A rust red background with a white pattern across the chest, it had revolvers and ammo outlined in gold and the word BAMF straight across the chest. 

“This is an atrocity, Genji. Only Texas would sell something like this,” McCree said, smiling. 

“I do not understand. Do you dislike it?” Genji asked, head cocking to the side. 

“Hell no, partner, this is amazing,” McCree laughed, taking off his hat and serape, pulling the sweater on over his chestplate, “I love it to death. I’m never taking it off.” Genji laughed. “I guess then it’s a good time to give you my gift too,” McCree said picking up the small package. 

“You got me a gift?” Genji asked. 

“Of sorts, yeah.” 

Genji slowly unwrapped the gift, carefully unpeeling the tape and unfolding the paper. The silk scarf laid in the center of the purple square, brought back to brand new perfection by Okimoto’s tailor. Genji picked it up gingerly, as if it might tear if he touched it. 

“You, uh, dropped that in Hanamura. I thought you might, I don’t know, want it back,” McCree said, rubbing the back of his neck, “is it … okay?” 

Genji let the tissue paper drift to the floor, as he held the scarf in both hands, pulling it out so he could see it more clearly. He stood in silence for a moment. 

McCree laughed a little uneasily, “Genji?” 

Genji ran his thumbs over the soft fabric, feeling it ripple beneath his hands, then reached up behind him and tied it to a small knob on the back of his head. It fluttered around his metal body, nearly matching the color, as though this was a soft addition to his otherwise hard body. 

“A-,” Genji cleared his throat, “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, McCree. This means perhaps more than you can understand.” Through the soft robotic tune to his voice, McCree thought he might have heard Genji’s voice waver. 

“Keep it with you when you go to Overwatch, partner,” McCree said quietly. He smiled softly, blinking a few times, “hopefully you’ll take better care of it than last time.” 

“That was Hanzo’s fault,” Genji said, nodding, “thank you McCree, and goodbye,” he said, turning to the door. 

“Goodbye, Genji, and Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit, this was a little more rushed than I would have liked. Filling in the mission parts of the story felt too heavy though, like I would lose the plot along the way. However I am mostly pleased with the outcome. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> See where I generate most of my garbage content on [tumblr!](https://www.dilf-enthusiast.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Watch me sin in real time on my [Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/Bela_Cinderella)


End file.
